Keep Out part 2
by peachface
Summary: Ty had been away at a conference and Amy missed him. This is the first night together in 10 days...Mature Audience
1. Chapter 1

A/N It is a shame that my other story offended so many. I know my writing isn't the best but I'm just having fun. Please forgive the errors.

As Ty and Amy get ready for bed, Ty kept thinking about the breakfast Amy had prepared for him that morning. He wanted more he thought as he went to close a couple of the windows for the night. Amy lights a small lavender scented candle. She love the smell and the relaxing affect it had. Amy had on only an over sized tank top and Ty had on his silk boxers he loved to sleep in.

Amy laid on her side with her head on Ty's chest and a leg over his. She ran a finger in the t-touch fashion around his navel. She was hoping to see if she could get a rise out of him. She saw a reaction and asked "Did you enjoy the breakfast I made for you this morning?" Amy asked. That got the reaction she wanted.

" You know I did Ames. It a shame there is none left." Ty tells her in a boyish manor.

As Amy pulls Ty's cock out of his boxers, "I'll make some more but first," is all she gets out before his cock is inhaled by her mouth. Amy loved to suck on Ty's dick. There were many nights after they had had a make out session over the years that she had to back to her room and relieve herself. She had felt his hardness so many times without the pleasure of really feeling it that she made a promise to herself, whenever the time came when it was hers to play with, she would.

Ty was loving every minute of Amy's affection. As Amy came up and started to stroke his very hard cock he asked, "Where's my food?" That said Amy sits up and removes her tank top and relieves Ty of his boxers.

With Ty's stiff manhood in her hand she asked, "You want to eat together?" And straddles his face so he can eat too. Ty was doing his best to devour his breakfast. He had wanted to taste Amy's pussy for years. He knew he could never get enough of her. The fact she wanted him to be her man, drove him more each day to be better. He wanted to please her in every way. This was heaven on earth he thought.

Amy was starting to grind her crotch harder on Ty's face. He knew she was on the verge of feeding him what he wanted. He pauses for just a second to wet a finger, then resumes eating. With his wet finger he places it it at the entrance of her asshole and gently inserts it. Amy stops and sits up as best her can. "Yes, Ty... oh yes... eat me pleaseeeeee Ty...oh my ..yes ...yes finger fuck my ass Ty...I'm going to feed you NOW." Ty pulls his finger out of her when she said that and pulls her tighter to his face. He is sucking up as much of Amy's juices as he can. His movement caused Amy to have another orgasm which was to Ty's delight.

Amy collapses off to the side, trying to catch her breath. When she finally does, "Did you get enough?" She asks softly.

Ty doesn't answer, instead he position himself so he is facing her. He gently spreads her legs and gets between them. His dick is sticking straight up. Without touching it he places it between the lips of her vagina but doesn't enter. "Do you want to be fed this way or the way you had it a few minutes ago?" Ty whispers in her ear.

Amy answers by placing her hands on his hips pulling his dick into her awaiting wet pussy. As Ty slowly worked his shaft in and out, Amy thought back to the first time she had seen his manhood. It wasn't hard then but she liked what she saw. The first time she got to hold it and work it, is a time she will never forget. Her and Ty had been in the loft for a couple of hour making out. She for the first time let Ty into pants with his hand. Needless to say I had my first orgasm. Ty had unbuttoned his jeans and I pulled out this, to me huge hard dick. It didn't take many strokes before Ty's come shot up in the air and over my fingers. I licked his come off my finger and fell in love with his taste. From that time on I wanted to taste him. Amy is thinking as they passionately kiss.

Ty's thrust become harder and faster. He knows he's close to feeding Amy, but want her to reward his dick with her come. He starts sucking on a nipple while rolling the other one with two fingers. This causes Amy to grab his ass and pull it in as hard as she can. Both can hold back anymore and come together.

Ty collapses on the side of Amy, himself out of breath. Amy waist no time, she goes down and sucks Ty's softening dick to savor the flavor of both of them. When she was done, she laid in the position where it had started. With her head on his chest and a leg over his.

"Ames you never did tell me why decided to shave?" Ty asks

She lifts her head, gently runs her tongue over his nipple and says "Lets save that for in the morning." And they both drift off into a peaceful sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next morning before the sun started to show it's self through their loft window, Amy lay there thinking about what she was going to tell Ty the reason was for her shaving. She knew he loved it more than she thought he would. She slowly moved her hand down toward her love box. She was lightly touching her skin it almost tickled but at the same time it sent shivers of excitement through her whole body and her breathing was getting faster. After last nights romp with Ty, she realized she was still naked as a jaybird. As her right hand was gently rubbing her clit, her left was squeezing her breasts and pinching her hard nipples. She wanted to move her hips and feel her fingers inside her box but didn't want to wake Ty. With all the control she had she stopped and put her hands to her side.

"Don't stop on my account." Ty told her as she screamed and jumped out of bed.

Amy had a look on her that Ty knew was the one that meant she was going to get even with him no matter what. All Ty did was just smile at her. "I was really enjoying the show Ames. Why don't you come back in bed and finish what you started?' Ty asked in his boyish way.

"Did seeing me play with myself without me knowing that you were watching excited you Ty?"

He stands up, "Look at me and you have your answer." Sure enough he was at full attention.

Amy slowly walks over to Ty and as she reaches with both hands to pull his head down for a wet kiss she presses her body against his. As Ty reaches down to wrap his arms around Amy and lift her up she knew he was going to be in position to just slide his hard dick right into her very wet pussy. Amy pulled her lips away from his just enough to say "Not yet Ty I want to do something to you first," she then opened her mouth for his tongue. Ty gently placed her back on the floor as they were before.

Amy backed up and placed her hands on her hips and asked Ty if his erection was from his excitement for her or if he had to pee. Ty admitted that it was both. As he went to empty his bladder Amy went to her drawer and pulled out a pair of nylons.

"No Ames, that is pure torture. Last time you had me so excited I almost broke the bed. Besides it's supposed me be my turn to tie you up isn't it?"

Amy just grabbed him and pushed him on the bed. Ty really was playing hard to get he just wanted Amy as excited as he was. She didn't tie the wrist like before this time she just wrapped them up so he had to fight a little to get lose.

When she had Ty where she wanted him she went to his leather chair and slide it over to the bed so Ty would have a nice view. Ty just watched and smiled. Watching her walk around butt naked was enough to make him want her even more. His manhood was back to full attention.

Amy noticed Ty's problem and like a prowling cat crawled on the bed. Without using anything but her mouth she en-gulped his hardness down her throat as far as she could handle. She could easily take 7 of his 10 inches without any problem. The last 3 took more work but she loved doing it for him. Amy worked her body around so her ass and pussy were in Ty's view but out of reach of his tongue. As she worked his shaft with her mouth she wiggled her hot pussy and ass teasing him even more. Amy did this for near 5 minutes then with one more deep throat and suck pulled her mouth off his wet hard dick.

Amy turned to face Ty her mouth, chin and cheek wet from her mouths action. Amy slide down on Ty's chair facing him and spread her legs. Her pussy glistened with moisture. " You had been away for 7 days Ty's and I had dreams about you each night. I was doing the morning chores and kept thinking about the dream I had had that night. I was doing just what I did just then but you had your face buried in my pussy. Everyone was gone from the ranch and wouldn't be around for hours. I came up for lunch about 10. I hung both signs up thinking I would take a small nap. But the image of your dick in my mouth and you eating my wet pussy was to much. I went and got peewee and the t-shirt you had last worn, I needed to smell you. I then took off my pant and panties and played with myself in your chair like this." Amy was so aroused from sucking on Ty's dick as she worked her two fingers in and out of her pussy you could hear her wetness. Ty could see and smell Amy's juices and he asked Amy for a taste. "SHHH!" "I had put peewee in only about an inch in my ass and since I knew no one was around I was moaning louder than normal." Amy continued to tell him. " I was near to coming when I heard someones heavy breathing. When I opened my eyes Cassandra was sitting on the arm of the couch fingering her pussy. I gasped and jerked up and when I did I had shoved peewee all the way in. That feeling of it all the way in and my fingers was what I thought to much but Cass reached over and turned peewee on and that did it I squirted all over her hand, her arm, the chair and the floor. I came again as she slowly pulled it out and put it up her ass and asked me to turn it on. She had her climax in seconds."

Amy was trying to read Ty expressions but couldn't so she finished explaining about how Cass had a bald pussy and said she wouldn't have it any other way. She also told Ty that Caleb loved it but thought it wasn't manly for him to shave.

As Amy was explaining the last parts of why she shaved, Ty had gotten him self loose. He motioned for her to come to him and told her to bring him peewee. Amy did as she was asked. Ty laid on his back as Amy climbed on and straddled him. She had positioned herself so Ty's dick easily just slid in. As it did they were looking into each others eyes with hunger. Their mouths and tongues worked each other just as Ty's cock works Amy's pussy. Ty reach for Amy's ass and slid peewee in slowly. When Ty felt it was in far enough he turned it on to the first setting. Amy was wanting to unlock their mouths but Ty had her in his grasp firmly. He reach around and turned it on all the way and released Amy from his grip. Amy hands grabbed Ty's shoulder and squeezed as she grind her pussy on to Ty's 10in. Ty was watching her facial expression and he could feel and see that she was having one of her wettest ever climaxes. He slowly pulls peewee out and flips Amy over. She is out of breath but Ty puts her legs over his shoulders and only after a few pumps pushing himself in as far as he can and comes. Amy feeling Ty's dick squirting his come deep inside her causes her to have another climax.

They both collapse into each others arms and fall to sleep.

Two hours later Amy wakes up to the smell of coffee. As she sit up Ty is in the kitchen with his back to the sink drinking his coffee still buck naked. "Can I have some of that ?" She asked.

"Just what some are you referring to?" Ty asked as he looks at the coffee and then his stiff manhood.

"I'll take that _stiff_ some if you think you are up to it Dr. Ty Bordon." Amy told him as she laid back and spread her legs.

Ty slowly turned and placed the mug down then turned and as he walked to her he started to tell her what he was going to do to her and Amy was all smiles.

to be continued maybe


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It near 1 in the afternoon before Ty and Amy came down from the loft. Lou heard them coming down the stairs and got up from the desk to have a little talk with them. "Nice of you two to make your presents known. Grandpa and I were thinking of sending a rescue crew up to make sure you two were still alive when all that moaning stopped. Ty, I for one would really appreciate it ,if you'd get a mussel for Amy. I can't get any work done when she up there enjoying herself so damn much. Peter and I never made that much noise." Lou told them with a smile.

Ty and Amy just looked at each other and laughed. "Sorry you didn't enjoy Peter, Lou" Amy stated

"OH don't get me wrong sis, I had no problem enjoying Peter. To keep me quite he would put my wet soaked panties in my mouth every time and when it was his time he would pull them out and replace it with, well you can guess on that part. We also put felt cushions on the legs of our bed so no one would hear it move around the floor. I suggest you two do the same." Lou then turned and went back to her work.

"Those are good ideas Lou. We are going into Calgary to watch a movie maybe we can stop by that adult store and see what they have to offer." Ty said to her.

"You do that." Lou replied

As Ty and Amy were leaving Heartland Amy had a flashback. "Ty you remember the first time we did it. We were in this truck and at the old jumping course. We had both doors opened and you told me then to keep the noise down or someone would hear us." Amy reminisced as she got on her knees facing Ty and started kissing, licking and sucking on his neck.

Ty stopped the truck and turned to Amy, "Are we going to see a movie or would you like to head over to the old jumping course and make some noise."

"I knew we were like minded." Amy replied as Ty backed the truck and turned toward the jumping course.

Amy wasted no time she had her jeans unzipped before he had the truck around. To Ty it only seemed like seconds had gone by after he started to backup when he looked over and Amy with her back to her door was naked from the waist down and was spread eagle. "She's ready for you Ty." Amy whispered just loud enough from Ty to hear. Trying to keep his eyes on the old rode Ty decides he wants to play with her and reaches over to insert a finger or two. Amy slaps his hand and said, "You are a naughty boy, you shouldn't drive and play with pussy. Since you have been caught driving and playing you will have to pay the price."

"What is my fine Ma'am?"

"Pull over into that field and find out. I want to find out just what you are trying to hind in those jeans. I suspect you are caring something that a lot of woman folk would have to get there hands on."

"Okay Ma'am is this a good place to pay my fine?" Ty said trying not to laugh to hard.

"I see you are a smart ass as well. That will cost you extra." She told him. Now get out and just stand there till I'm ready." Amy was trying to play the role of some bad ass police officer but wasn't were convincing.

Ty followed orders as Amy looked behind the seat for what she needed. She hid what she had found. She then tells him to take his boots and socks off. "Put these on" she told him as she handed him a pair of old work gloves.

"What are these for," he started to ask when he saw she had calf roping string in her hand. Without saying another word Ty turns around and places his hands behind him as if he's going to be cuffed.

"Good boy, you learn fast " she told him and tied his hands up."You see, _You Young Hot Stud,_ as your Correction Officer I wouldn't want you to hurt those precious hands." She tells him as she leans to whisper in his ear _"You are going to need them later."_

Amy then reaches behind Ty's side of the seat and takes out the old blanket that has seen its shared of love making between the two of them. Places it at Ty's feet and dropping to her knees. As she unzips Ty's jeans she never takes her eyes off of his as she pulls his pant off and touches them to the side. Ty is at full attention at this time.

Amy now turns her attention to the first installment of Ty's fine. She tilts her head to the side, opens her mouth and gently sucks in one of Ty's balls causing him to want to close his legs. Amy quickly slaps his ass as telling him bad boy . Ty then opens his leg and tries his best to not move even through he loves Amy to spank his ass. Amy spends a good amount to time sucking on Ty's balls. When she releases his balls she stands and with one hand grabs his swollen dick and with the other pulls Ty's head down for a very wet kiss. "I took extra time sucking on your balls because I want you to give me as much **COME** as you can when you explode in my mouth." She whispers. Then she lowers herself back down to finish off the first of his payment. As she strokes his shaft,Amy puts her tongue to work on the mushroomed head of Ty's dick. Ty's legs are starting to shake. He starts to plead to Amy to finish him off. For that he received a quick slap. Amy herself wanting to taste Ty's come opens her mouth and consumes as much as she can of his rock hard dick. Her tongue and mouth work as Ty asks her to go faster and to suck harder. Amy feels Ty start to tense up and with both hands grabs his ass and pull his dick in as far as she can handle .This causes Ty to explode and Amy pulls back just enough to be able to continue sucking, she wants to make sure she got all he had to give. She stands, opens her mouth to show Ty how full it was and swallows it all down. As Amy releases Ty's hands "That's only the first installment of your fine young man."

Ty had his hands on his knees and his bare ass against the truck trying to catch his breath and get the strength back into his leg. Amy learns in and whisper "If you think you're up to it, your final payment will be right up here." Amy told him as she placed herself on the seat of his truck. Ty looked as she laid down and spread her legs. A big smile came upon his face as he stands up and turns. "You have to EAT in order to have your fine paid in full." She told him and Ty wasted no time. He shook off the gloves she had him wear, and buried his face between that which he loved to eat more than anything else. His free hands he used to pull her juicy box to him as much as was possible. He love running his tongue over clit and the feel of her bald pussy. Amy lifted her hips and legs up so she could see Ty eat her pussy. "You must be hungry?' she asks "Would you like me to feed you," she whispers... "I think you need to eat more before I feed you."

Ty thinks to himself " _okay if you want to play that way."_ He lifts his head up and looks at Amy in a way she know he was up to something but didn't at that moment know what. Amy was so wet from Ty's eating it was running down the crack of her ass and dripping on the seat. Ty still looking into Amy's eyes puts two fingers deep into Amy's pussy, he pulls them out and puts them completely into his mouth and sucks on them and repeats this several times. Amy is biting her bottom lip as he slides his fingers into her pussy, this time when he pulls them out he instantly slides them into her ass as his mouth and tongue again work on her clit. This causes Amy's to thrust harder against Ty's face. Her hands grab Ty's head and pulls him in even harder. Ty works the fingers in her ass in and out and when he knows she is about to feed him he pushes them in a little further as she feed him the sweet nectar he was wanting.

To be continued


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

As Lou was washing up some potatoes to put in the over for dinner she see Ty's truck parking by the barn. She quickly dries her hands and walks out toward the barn. She notices Amy's shirt hanging off her shoulder and her pants were kind of half in her boots and half not. That's not how she left 2 hours ago Lou thought. The Do Not Disturb and the KEEP OUT signs were both up so Lou yelled, " I see you two didn't quite make it to the movies. Since you are here should those of us that live in the house expect to see you two at the dinner table tonight?" Laughing as she finished.

Amy yells back "If we're dressed Lou we will."

"Ty, are you trying to get my sister pregnant and are you on some kind of male hormone are something?"

"No to the first question Lou and to the second part it's a something called an Amy." Ty yelled to her chuckling.

Lou shook her head and said to herself, _I should of known I wouldn't get a straight answer._ And walked back to the house.

Ty and Amy sat on the side of the bed and both at the same time fell backwards. They turned looking at each other and laughed. "Love you Ames."

Amy rolls over and plants a wet and I want more type kiss on Ty. As they come up for air Ty stands, reaches for Amy's belt undoing it. Amy went to unbutton her pants to help but Ty slapped her hand away shacking his head as to say no. He goes to take her boots and socks off, then back up to unzip her pants and pulled her pant off leaving her thong on. Ty then fluffs up the bed pillows and just points. Amy knows what he expects her to do and without hesitation moves and sits up against the pillows. Amy didn't however remember the stockings were still attached to the posts. Ty in nothing flat had here right hand tied up. Ty leans over Amy to tie up her left hand and she whispers "You will be gentle with me won't you Ty." Having finished with tying up Amy's hands and not saying a word, Ty gets off the bed and does a striptease that cause Amy to ask for more and more. She had never seen Ty act this way and by the time he had his pants off and all she could see was his hot naked ass she was begging him to turn around and to take her any way he wanted. That was Ty's plan all along.

Ty walks to the end of the bed before he faces Amy who was biting her bottom lip. "Be gentle Ty you said you would." Amy told him.

Ty looking at her said "I never said that but I will tell you this right now, Paybacks are a bitch some times" as he jumps and lands with his head between her legs. He backs up and starts by licking her feet and toes. He works his way up one leg and stops just before her crotch, Ty can smell her pussy and their love making aroma from the day and it was causing him to want to hurry. He repeats on her other leg and stops. Ty then lifts her tank top placing the front of it over her head. Amy's nipples are sticking up and are hard. Ty wasting no time he starts to suck and nibble on one of Amy's firm tits causing her legs to squirm. Ty stops and looks up it her and she stops moving her legs. He then continues on the other nipple and tit. Ty backs off "My god Ames I love your tits, I could play and suck on them all day but you know if I did that I've have no time for that wet sweet pussy." He whispers to her.

"Ty please get to my pussy this isn't fair" she tells him softly. Ty has other plans and straddles Amy with his hard dick in her face. "Oh my" is all Amy gets to say before Ty pushes his hardness down and guides it in Amy's open mouth. Ty takes his time sliding it in and out, loving how Amy works her tongue and how hard she can suck on him.

With only the head of his dick in Amy's mouth, "You like sicking on my hard dick?" He asks and she nods her head. Ty slides it in a couple inches more. "Can you handle any more" he whispers. Again she nods and he slide a couple more inches in. Amy continues to suck and work her mouth on him. Ty is starting lose it, he want to come so bad on her face so he starts to pull it out but Amy wants it in her mouth and when he is all most out gently bites down before the head passes her teeth. Ty cant hold it any longer after that and again fills Amy's mouth his nectar. Ty before he falls backward on the bed reaches over and unties Amy hands and starts to fall backwards but Amy wraps her arms around Ty's ass and follows him with his dick still in her mouth and sucking the last of his nectar out.

They both are out of breath and panting heavily. Amy catches her breath first and straddles Ty's chest. She looks down at him with the sweetest smile as she walks on knees forward. Her wet pussy is right in his face. "Since you didn't take the time to remove my throng you will just have to eat around it." Amy tells him in her soft and inviting voice.

Ty had other plans and reaches the back of her thong where it all comes together and with one quick motion rips it apart in the back . He reaches to the front and pulls it off. "I like to eat it bare if you don't mind," then pulls her bald pussy in. Amy rocks her pelvis back and worth on Ty's face. At time she'd move forward enough so Ty's tongue would wet and lick her ass. Amy rubs her tits and pinches her nipples which are almost a half inch long. Ty with a free hand lift a tit up for Amy to try and suck. Her tongue flicks at her nipples getting her even my excited. Ty could feel Amy pushing harder on his face. With his other hand he decides it time to make her squirm even more. As she is licking her nipple one of his finger finds at way to her asshole and slowly enters. This send Amy in a place she loves. She pinches both nipples and is thrusting her hips faster and faster. Ty is more than ready for her nectar and pushes his finger in all the way. Amy's pussy explodes was juices flowing over Ty's face. As she slows down Ty pulls his finger out slowly.

Amy collapses beside him. "Ty that was soooooo good." Amy told him.

Ty rolls on top of her. They interlock in a kiss like it was their first one. Amy could feel Ty was hard again and when they came up for air Ty dick was in position to slide in for more. Amy pulls Ty back down and whispered "I love you Ty and I want you to fuck the hell out of my pussy." Ty did just that for the next hour as their played around and tried different positions.

They never made it to dinner.

To be continued


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Have fallen asleep rather early the night before Ty woke up before the sun even started to rise.

As he walked out of the bathroom he leaned against the door jam and watched his beautiful wife sleep. He thought back two days ago and the breakfast she had made him. Having her want him was all that Ty ever really wanted but to have her want him like she has here the past few days had his dick starting to get harder the more he thought about it.

Amy was sleeping in the fetish position and her hot ass was there for the taking. Ty starts to work his now hard shaft and thinking about how he has wanted to fuck that ass for years. He does love the fact Amy wants him to play with her asshole and is willing to stretch it out before he tries to fuck her there again. These last few days have done just that he is thinking. Ty walks back into the bathroom and under the sink gets the lube jell. Amy position has shifted. She is now flat on her tummy with her legs spread. That look is driving him so crazy he pours some lube on the palm of his hand and works his own shift.

Ty closes his eyes to picture his hard dick slide into Amy's ass when, "Can I help you with that Hon" he hears. Ty caught red handed so to speak flattens himself against the wall. Amy quickly get out of bed and takes the jar of lube with one hand and the other slaps Ty's hand off his own dick. "What were you planning to do with this" she asks as she goes in for a kiss.

Ty shyly says "I was thinking of lubing your ass."

Amy leans in for another kiss but this time grabs his head with both hands and buries her tongue in his mouth. Ty takes that as a hint because Amy has only done that when something really excites her. When she pulls back whispers "Whats stopping you." She then walks to the bed and leans over and sticks her ass up for lubing.

Ty wastes no time and puts two fingers into the jar and slowly works them into her ass. Amy is more ready then he realized and is moaning as she is playing with herself. Ty leans in and whispers "do you want to put peewee in your pussy as I fuck you ass?"

Amy to his surprise stands and turns to him and gives him another wet tongue kiss. Ty reaches over to the night stand opens the draw and pulls out peewee. Amy takes it from his hand and turns back around.

Ty slowly starts to put the head out his very stiff dick in Amy's ass. She reaches around with both hands and spreads her ass as best she can. Ty's head pops in and she is feel nothing but excitement. Ty noticing Amy pleasure goes in a little further with each thrust. Before he knows it he is over half way in and Amy is pushing back harder and harder wanting more and more. Her breathing in getting faster and faster. She inserts peewee all the way into her pussy and turns it to full speed. The head of Ty's dick is tingling so much and is almost numb that he can't hold his come back anymore. With one more thrust he explodes into Amy ass. Amy feeling the hot come shoot in her ass as well as how far up her ass Ty's dick is, causes her to come with him.

Amy collapsed on the bed Ty's dick staying in her ass as well as peewee was still on. Peewee vibration was causing Ty's dick to get hard again but before it gets fully erected he pulls it out. Amy pulls peewee out and rolls over. Ty watches her put peewee in her ass then motions for him to put his now resurrected dick in her pussy and fuck her. Ty picks up her legs and places them over his shoulder at the same time sliding his dick into her very wet and warm pussy. Again the vibrations from peewee and Ty having his 10 inch hard dick completely up her pussy drove Amy to shake with pleasure. "Please don't stop fucking me Ty. Yes Ty grind that big dick into my pussy." Amy's talking always drove Ty through the wall so to speak. Ty let her legs drop from his shoulders and rolled her on top of him never allowing his dick to move from deep inside her.

The pressure of that moved pushed peewee even further up her ass. Ty with his free hands starts pinching her hard nipples sends waves of pleasure through her entire body. It didn't take her long for her to squirt allover Ty. She falls into his arms and he reaches back and works peewee back and forth in her ass.

Amy then realizes Ty needs to come. She bends down and plays with one of his nipples. She licks, sucks and nibbles ever so lightly on it while pinching the other one just at Ty does to her.

Amy goes to whisper to him "I want your come in my mouth this time Ty. I need to get fed."

Ty pulls out of her pussy and Amy slides down to have Ty fuck her face. Unknown to Ty, Amy pulls peewee out of her ass and places it softly on Ty's balls. He wasn't ready for that but Amy was as she had her head and mouth just right to take Ty's whole 10 inches. Amy rapped her arms around Ty's ass to hold his dick all in as long as she could, then released his ass causing Ty to shake as he came in Amy mouth which she swallowed every last drop.

"Thank you Ty for that. I might want a repeat tonight if you are up to it," Amy whispered.

"No problem" Ty tells her.

To be continued


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

It was Ty's first day back to work. It was only 3pm and he had 5 more hours to go. He was missing Amy's touch and her smell really bad. He decides to call her and ask for a favor. "Ames are you busy right now?" he asks.

"Are you missing me as bad as I'm missing you?" she asks.

Ty is smiling on his end of the phone, "We do know each other pretty good Ames but I'll make you a wager if you think you could handle it when you lose." Ty loves to do this to Amy. She loves a challenge like this.

"Well tell me what I win first , then what I'd have to do if I lose and if it still sounds like I'd be interested then tell what I the wager is."

"Okay,if you win I have to be your sex slave for a week. If you lose you have to be mine of course. The key is the wager. So are you still interested?"

"You know me to well Ty I never let a sure thing pass me by. So let's hear what the wager is. I'm all in."

"Since we are so like minded, tell me what I want you to bring me right now?" Ty asks

"Come on Ty couldn't you of thought of something more challenging for me." Amy tells him. "I'll tell you what Sweetie I'll bring you what I know it to be and if I'm right you have to do me there in the office. How about it are you up to my challenge?"

"Bring it on cause when you lose you are going to have to do me while under my desk," was Ty's reply.

Amy gets ready. She is ready to blow Ty mind. Instead of her wrangler jeans Amy puts on a jean skirt that reveal just the right amount with her best strutting boots.

Amy heads up to the house and walks in to see Lou baking cookies. "Lou I might not be back for dinner I have to take Ty something he forgot this morning." Amy told her with a devilish type smile.

"I get it Amy, one of you is still horny. So you have a wager going on by the look on you face you think you'll win." Lou tells her "Peter and I played that game before too and thats how Katie got to be and by the way, you do look Hot."

With a big grin Amy tells her, "I will win" as she taps on the pocket of her skirt..

Amy wishes she could fly there. She wants to see the look on Ty's face when he loses. She decides to play a little trick on him and stops at Maggie's.

Ty is standing at the front desk talking to Cass as she walks in. Seeing Ty, Amy starts to strut her stuff as she walks up to him. Cass is smiling from ear to ear as she watches Amy walk to her man. Ty has his eyes fixed on Amy and doesn't realize Cass leaves. Amy reaches the desk and places the bag from Maggie's on the desk and leans in for a kiss. "Hi Sweetie I've missed you." Amy tells him in away that send shivers through his body.

Ty acting like some cool dude sits on the edge of the desk and throws his chest out and says "You brought me dinner from Maggie's. Well guess what? You lose."

Amy still feeling her oats so to speak, "Oh thats not what you wanted Sweetie, these are," and she pulls her panties out of her pocket and holds them in front of his nose so he could get a real good smell. Ty's jaw drops.

Cass who only had gone around the corner heard the whole thing. She peaks her head around the corner and puts her thumb up to Amy as saying _right on girl_.

"So sweetie when and where do you want your dinner? Amy whispers in his ear.

Ty looks at his hot wife and shakes his head. "Are you ever going to let me win one of our bets? " Ty asks smiling. "Is there anything in that Maggie's bag or was that a rouse?"

"You did win Sweetie, you get to eat my pussy don't you," Amy tells him with her soft sexy tone.

Ty pulls Amy up close and as he does he reaches under her skirt and feels her bald pussy. "Oh Sweetie you hurt my feelings now, you are going to have to feed me mine desert now too." Amy whispers to him as she licks and nibbles on his ear. Ty has to stand quickly and straighten his hard dick out in his pants. It was getting hung up it was growing fast. Then sits back on the desk.

Amy seeing this asks if she can help. "Help Ames, you are driver me crazy here. We had marvelous sex for the last 3 days and again before I came to work and you are still making me want you more and more. I'm going to have to look on line to see if a mans dick can be over used."He tells her in such a serious way she believed him.

"Okay Sweetie you just relax. We don't have to do anything . I don't want to abuse you." When Amy says that Ty looses it and burst out laughing. It doesn't take Amy long to realize Ty was pulling her chain. "You want to play hard ball Sweetie well two can play that game. How you can't feed me my desert until I say so and any early ejection will cost you in penalties. Is that understood?" She asks

"Yes Ma'am." He replies.

Scott comes through the doors followed by Cass. Scott stops and has a questioning look on his face. As he cocks his head to the side he looks at Amy. "Ty I thought you told Cass and I not more than an hour ago, that you had worn out Amy over the last few days and that we could count on not seeing her till she had gained her strength? She sure looks fit to me." He tells him as he and Cass laugh their way out the door.

Ty sheepishly lifts his eyes to look up at his wife who is standing legs spread with hands on her hips, her eyes were on his. "So you worn me out did you," Amy says as she grabs ear pulling him up and to the desk chair. "Sit" she tells him. She then walks between him and the desk sliding her ass onto the desk as she opens her legs revealing her wet glistening pussy. "Slide up and get your food." She softly tells him and he obeys. As his head goes in, she lifts her legs and places them over his shoulders. Amy was wet and she was excited. Once Ty was where she wanted her hands pull her into his face. Her hips grin faster and faster. She tries her best to control her moans and comes all over Ty's face.

After catching her breath Amy sits up and chuckles. Ty was a little confused by that until she starts licking his face. "You taste good don't you ?" He asks. Amy just moans out something Ty knew meant _Yea baby_. They hear talking by the front door. Amy quickly turns and slides into the receptionist chair as Ty takes the inside of his white doctors coat and wipes the wetness off his face.

A young couple with a small boy were bringing in a puppy. The little boy was around three and could barely hold the pup in his arms. Ty runs to the little boys rescue and kneels down to be properly introduced.

"Well young man my name is Dr. Ty. Who might you be and who's that good looking pup you brought with you?" Ty asks. This is the first time Amy has seem Ty interact with a child at the clinic. Her heart feels like it will jump out of her chest. Tears start to weld up in her eyes.

"Hi my name is Tommy and this is my dog Rags. She was my birthday present." Tommy tells him.

Ty puts out his hand and so does Tommy"Sure a pleasure to meet you Tommy and your birthday dog Rags. So tell me Tommy what am I seeing Rags for today?"

Tommy looks up at his parents then back to Ty,"I don't remember you have to ask my parents its a word that is to long for me to think." Tommy tells him and everyone laughs at his pure answer.

Amy hands the wife the paperwork to fill out while Ty shows Tommy and Sam his father where Rags will be staying for th next few days.

As the couple and Tommy walk out the door. Amy before the door even closes wraps her arms around Ty and give him a kiss that he will remember for a long time. When they had come up for air Ty realized Amy had been crying the whole kiss. Amy whats wrong?" He asks softly.

Amy doing her best to get the words out replied "I had never seen you react to a child here at the clinic and the tenderness and heart you showed that little boy just made my heart sing Ty. I so want to have children with you."

"I could put the _OUT TO DINNER_ sign up and lock the doors. We could start right now with your order Ma'am. Ty tells her as he pulls her in for a kiss she won't forget for a while.

When they pull apart Amy runs her tongue along Ty's chin to lick up the overflow of their kiss. "Do it" she whispers. When Ty comes back he takes Amy's hand and leads her to the back room. He pushes the stool with his foot over next to the wall. Amy knowing her man quickly undoes Ty's slacks and they drop to his feet. Ty sits on the stool, Amy waits licking her lips in anticipation for the thrill that is about to come. She straddles him, Ty hold his hard dick in position for her. Amy let a soft gasp leave het mouth as Ty's mushroom head starts to enter her vagina. When its safely in Ty moves his hand placing it on her hip. Amy not wanting to come to quickly works the head of Ty's dick. She slowly moves up and down , she loves to tease Ty this way and from his moans he loves it too.

Ty wants to put his weight against the wall so he can plant his feet firmly on the floor and thrust himself up into Amy's dripping pussy but Amy knowing this has her hands against the wall stopping him from doing that. Ty looks at her and grins. He come right for a hard nipple and nibbles. Amy lets out another soft gasp when he does that. Ty pulls back, "I can play the game too" he whispers to her and goes back to playing with her nipples and tits.

Amy leans in and whispers, "You Win" and lets his dick slide all the way in and stops. "I just need to feel all of you in me Ty so" is all get to whisper before she came . Her climax has hard and long and the more she moved her hips and Ty lifting his dick and pushing down with his hands the longer and longer it lasted. Ty himself had had enough and with one big thrust upward shot his hot load into his hot wife.

Amy lifts Ty's face with her hands and plants a kiss on him. "You have paid your debt,"she tells him as she gets up slowly. "You are just starting to wear me out" she whispers as she winks at him.

To be continued


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Amy was at Maggie's picking up lunch for Ty, when Cass came through the doors. Cass saw Amy sitting at the counter and came up behind her. Cass put her hands on Amy's shoulder and gently began to give her a quick massage. "Hi Amy." Cass tells her and starts to pull away.

Amy quickly tells her, not to stop "I need a good rub down." Amy confessed.

"I hear you, there." Cass answered "Work had been real hard these last few weeks, since Caleb is out on the circuit, again." Cass wanted to get into it more, but it was too crowded to talk about it here.

"Are you here picking up lunch, for Ty? Cass asked.

"Yeah, I thought it might bless him. Are you here for you and Scott's lunch. I called about 20minutes ago, to see if I could pick up lunch for the three of you, but Ty told me you had left just before I called, to do just that."

"I am. I had to make a quick stop at the park before I got here. I'll explain later." Cass told her.

As the two left Maggie's to walk to the clinic, Cass confessed to Amy, that she had to stop by the park to use the bathroom there. "I go there, when I so horny I can't wait, to get home . It's clean and no one has ever walked in while I'm relieving myself. Please don't tell anyone especially Caleb. As a matter of fact, the night you came to the clinic to see Ty the first day he had come back to work. You remember?

Scott and I had left the two of you. Well he and I both knew what was going to happen, we joked about it as we went to our cars. I had to stop along the side of the road. The thought of the two of you making hot love in the clinic was too much for me." Cass told her, not knowing how Amy would react.

Amy stopped. She placed Ty's lunch down on the sidewalk, then did the same with Cass's lunch bag . Amy then gave Cass a hug. Cass returned the hug.

The two then continued to the clinic. Amy decided it was time to give Cass her confession so to speak. Amy slowed down in her walk, "Since, you were honest with me, it's time I was honest with you. The day you caught me playing with myself in the loft, was a day I have become more thankful for, as time has gone by. When, Ty did make it home, he arrived home about 2 in the morning. I was sound asleep and I'm sure he was to tired to do anything. Well the next morning when I woke up he was lying on his back and I wanted him so bad. I was in the kitchen drinking some juice when I thought about what you had told me about how you loved, your bald pussy. The thought of your wet pussy, was more than I could handle, so I went into the bathroom and shaved mine. I got so turned on that I had to relieve myself before I went to give Ty his breakfast. I straddled his face and needless to say we had one hell of a day." Amy had to catch her breath after that. "I do have one more thing to tell you. I hope you don't get mad at me but Ty knows about you catching me. I think, it kind of pleased him to be honest with you."

Cass also had to catch her breath. "I'm glad Ty was okay with that." Cass said with a big smile. "So tell me, do you and Ty like, your bald pussy?"

""Oh my god yes." Amy told her with her own smile. "Please, keep this to yourself, but I got to shave Ty, that same morning." Amy told her laughing.

"I'm going to have to go to the park again." Cass declared laughing. The two were laughing so hard at themselves, people passing by simply shook their heads at them.

The two quieted down as they got closer. As they walked up to the entrance of the clinic, Cass leaned over and whispered in Amy's ear, "I sure would love, to see your bald pussy."

Amy felt her heart skip a beat. The thought of Cass looking and playing with her made her want it to happen. Her mind was at work with a plan. Her and Ty went out to the picnic bench to have their lunch.

"Cass was telling me, Caleb is going to be gone, for at least another month. I don't know how she can handle that. If you were gone for that long, I'd have to relieve myself every day. You were gone for 10 days remember when Cass caught me playing with myself. I sure wish, there was some way I could help her?"

Ty was listening, to what his hot wife, was saying. He was pretty sure, he knew what she was saying. "Are you saying Amy, you want to help her relieve herself of her sexual desires, so to speak?"

Amt kissed Ty on the cheek. "I wouldn't put it in those words." Amy then turned to Ty. She straddled the bench they were sitting at. She leans in and places her hand on his crotch. "I see, this conversation has made you hard. I take it, you don't disapprove?" She asked softly.

Ty, replied as straight faced as he could, "Is this something you wish to do by yourself, or do you require my assistance?"

Amy, gave Ty's now hard manhood, a squeeze. I would like to start it, but I differently want you to join in."

Ty smiled at Amy. "I bet you want to do this tonight , don't you?"

Amy slid closer to her man. She stood, taking his face in her hands, she gave him her tongue so deep he thought he was going to choke. When she came up for air she said "Yes. I believe Cass told me, she gets off a 6 and you get off at 8. I'll invite her over for super and see how it goes. Is that okay with you?"

"Sure, have her bring over some wine. I know she likes her wine."

"I love you Ty. I go ask her now and let you know before I leave." Amy then kissed her man again and went to find Cass.

Cass was filling the water bowls in the kennel, when Amy walked in. " Cass, what are you doing for dinner tonight?" Amy asked.

Cass unenthusiastically answered "Nothing."

Amy was all smiles. "Good, then you are having dinner with me."

"I don't want to mess up your dinner with Ty." was her reply.

"Don't you worry about that, Ty has plenty of food here." Amy then walks up to Cass, leans in and whispers, "I have just the food you were asking for. I expect you by 6:30 and bring some wine for you and Ty later. Do we have a date?"

Cass couldn't believe it. "Yes" she answered. As she watched Amy leave she felt herself getting wetter. She had only been with a woman once, not counting Amy. She didn't really count Amy as being one because there was no kissing, no fondling, no tasting and hands play as she liked to call it. Cass didn't really know if Ty knew what Amy had planned , so she tried to avoid him as much as possible.

Ty could tell, Cass was avoiding him and played along. At around 5, Ty noticed Cass looking at the clock every few minutes. They weren't busy at all so Ty asked Cass if she'd like to leave now. Cass didn't hesitate. "I'll see you later Ty and thanks." Cass was out the door faster than he knew was possible.

Ty pulls out his phone, to call Amy. "Amy we aren't busy, so I let Cass leave, just now. I expect her to be there, in 15 to 20 minutes. You have fun and save some of your love for me?"

"I'll always save my love for you Ty. I just think about what fun you and I have had since we both shaved, that if Cass hadn't walked in on me we may have never had this much fun. Don't you worry I will keep you up all night if I have to. Don't forget you don't have to work tomorrow. I love you Ty."

"Love you too Ames, see you in a few, butt naked I hope."

Ty's mind was going crazy thinking about what was going to happen later that evening. He would never confess this to anyone but he had fantasies about Cass years ago. When she first started working at the clinic and she would bend over,Ty would have to turn quickly away. She had one of those butts that just made you want it. Over the years He had gotten accustomed to seeing it starring at him and so it didn't arouse him as it did at first. Tonight was going to be different. He was going to fuck that ass and he was excited as Cass was .

Amy had decided to change, her plan of action now that Cass was going to be here sooner. She had told Grandpa and Georgie that she would do the night feeding, that way no one should be around. She had just finished that when Ty had called. Amy only had to wait 15 minutes after Ty called, to see Cass driving up.

Amy went into action. She quickly stripped and got into the shower. She had left the door opened, so her silhouette could be seen as Cass entered.

Cass saw the two signed again placed across the stairs and stepped over them. She could hear Amy softly singing and water running, as she got to the top of the stairs. When she peeked around the corner she saw Amy's silhouette. Cass took a deep breath. She had already removed her boots as she moved closer to where Amy was, she put the wine bottle down and slowly started to undress. She kept her eyes fixed on Amy who was putting on a show for her. Cass stood just outside of the shower curtain and watched. Her hands were allover her own body.

"Aren't you going to join me?" Amy asked as she opened the curtain. Cass stepped in. It didn't take but a few seconds for Amy and Cass to be in a lip lock. Amy had never been kissed by a girl before and was even more excited by how much pleasure it brought her. Their tongues played with each others as their hands roamed each others bodies.

When they parted for a few, Cass told her, she was sorry for getting there early. Amy leaned in giving Cass a soft kiss on the lips.

"Your timing was just how I wanted it. Ty called, to tell me you were on your way. I thought after a long day, a hot shower would help us both relax a little more."

"So Ty, knows?" Cass asked.

"Yes. I wouldn't do this tonight, if he didn't approve." Amy pulled Cass in for another long wet kiss. When they came up for air Amy continued as she softly told Cass, "that doesn't mean this wouldn't of never happened because ever since I saw and smelled that pussy of yours I've wanted to bury my face between your thighs." Amy pulled Cass closer . She put her hand between Cass's legs, "I've even dreamed about you sitting on my face."

Cass had heard enough. She reached around Amy and shut off the water as she opened the curtains. Cass looked around to find a towel and put it on the floor. Amy, seeing what Cass was doing, grabbed another towel placing it next to it. She then laid down as Cass was on top of her before she knew it. As the two kissed and rubbed their bodies against one another the hotter Amy got. Amy flipped Cass over so she was on the bottom and started kissing , licking and sucking her way down Cass's body. On the way down Amy, had noticed that Cass's nipples were as hard and sensitive as hers were. The further Amy got down on Cass, the sweeter the aroma of Cass's pussy juices were.

When Amy had gotten to Cass's sweet spot, she had to lift her head up so she could see where that sweetness was coming from. "Oh my" Amy said before, her tongue tasted her first pussy.

Cass opened her legs as far as she could. Amy opened up her pussy with her tongue and gently sucked on her clit. Amy, worked her head and tongue, as many ways as she could. Cass had her hands on Amy's head pushing it down on her, as she lifted her pelvis up as hard as she could. Amy could tell that Cass was near to having her climax. Amy placed a finger near Cass's asshole and started to insert it. This was driving Cass closer and closer to what Amy wanted. Amy when she felt was the right time, slide her finger all the way in, then out, then in, She did this faster and faster each time. Cass squirted all over Amy's face. Amy did manage to swallow quite a bit .

Cass wanted to take a few minutes to catch her breath, but Amy was not having any of that. Amy came right up beside Cass. Amy placed her lips on Cass's. Amy 's tongue opened up Cass's mouth .Amy gave her the wettest and tastiest kiss Cass had ever had. When Amy finally let her breath she asked, "You taste good don't you?"

Once Cass caught her breath, she answered " Yes, now its my turn. It's time for that dream you had to become real. Sit on my face." Cass ordered Amy. Amy eagerly obeyed. This was even better than Cass had thought it would be. Amy tasted so sweet. Cass stuck her tongue straight out to let Amy work her pussy as she wanted it. Cass played with Amy's nipples. She would pinch, twist and rub them, between her fingers, which Amy loved. As Cass was enjoying her meal, Amy leaned back to insert two fingers into Cass's pussy. Amy so wanted, to feel with her fingers the inside of Cass's hot wet pussy. Cass started to thrust her pelvis up in rhythm with Amy fingers going in and out. With Amy's other hand she held Cass's head firm as she pushed her pussy down harder. Within a few moment of this Amy's love box squirted all over Cass's face. Amy never stopped finger fucking Cass which caused her to squirt all over the towels this time. Amy wanting to taste herself on Cass, quickly laid beside her as she licked her face and the two kissed.

As the two laid there, Cass asked Amy if she like it. Amy's answer was a long wet kiss along with a gently rubbing of Cass's clit.

Amy sat up and asked Cass the same question. " Stand up and spread your legs." Cass ordered again. As Amy did as she was told Cass told her to turn around and lean on the sink. Amy again did as she was told. Cass spread Amy's ass and started licking Amy's asshole, then down to her dripping lips. Cass didn't need to get Amy any wetter than she already was. Cass stood and with her foot had Amy spread her legs even further apart. Cass wets two fingers then slowly inserts them into Amy's very soft wet pussy.

"Yessss" Amy softly says, as she pushes her ass back, so Cass's fingers can go in, deeper.

"Do you want more?" Cass whisper in Amy's ear.

Amy turns her head so the two can give each other a wet kiss. "You know I want more," Amy whispered back.

Cass then added another finger. It didn't take Amy long, to ask for even more, as she knew she was ready, to explode again. Cass obliged. She worked more saliva in her mouth and let it drip on Amy's asshole. Cass then gave Amy what she wanted. Cass gave her four fingers in her dripping wet pussy and Cass worked her thumb into her ass as Amy thrust herself back and forth on Cass's fingers. Amy shook as she squirted.

The two collapsed on the floor. Amy was the first to move or say anything. "I wonder what time it is?"

She got up to look at the clock. "Its only 7 now, we have a while before Ty get here. How about some wine?" Amy asked.

Cass came up beside her. She look Amy in the eye as she said, "I'd hate to ruin the taste of you that I have right now." Cass then pulled Amy in, for another long wet kiss.

"You'll have more tonight if you want it." Amy tells her, as she puts her hand between, Cass's legs.

Amy's phone alerted her that she had a text. She went and read it. "It's from Ty. He has an emergency surgery to do on a dog that was run over. He says he wouldn't be home till late and for me not to stay up, but to have fun."

Cass had a worried look on her face. "Maybe I should go help him?"

Just then Amy received another text from Ty. "Tell Cass not to worry. Scott's coming in to assist." Amy read it to Cass, who Amy could see, was relieved to hear that.

"I think I'll have some of that wine now."

Amy put on Ty's bathrobe as she handed Cass hers. The two sat on the sofa and chatted about different things. Cass then asked Amy, "Would you give me some riding lessons? Caleb never has the time when he is here and I'd like to surprise him and show him that there is some cowgirl in me?

"Sure, I'd love to. You know, the way you thrust those hips tells me, you have plenty of cowgirl in you." Amy told her as she got up and let her bathrobe drop to the floor. Amy put her hand out to Cass, "Come on it's time for round two."

Amy pulled the blanket off the bed and pointed for Cass to get on. Amy went to the nightstand and got peewee much to Cass's delight.

The two spent the next few hours making each other feel good. When they had stopped out of near exhaustion, Amy looked at Cass, " That was so nice. But I still wish, I had Ty's dick in me, right now."

"I know what you mean, Amy. I love feeling Caleb dick sliding in and out. I love the way he sucks and nibbles on my nipples. But what I really love is when he shots his load all over my face."

Amy, was looking up at the ceiling as Cass was explaining what she loved and found herself getting turned on again. Amy turned her head to look at Cass, she had her eyes closed and was pinching a nipple while rubbing her clit.

Since the two were right next to each other. So Amy turned onto her side and whispered into Cass's ear, "what can I do to help?"

Cass smiled. "Where's peewee?"she asked.

Amy, turned around to get it off the nightstand. She then, handed it to Cass. Cass gave Amy, a devilish look, as she said. "You can watch me, fuck myself."

Amy sat right up as Cass put peewee in her mouth to get it wet. Amy decides to move down so her had a birds eye view of Cass's dripping wet pussy. As Amy watch , she herself had her legs spread and was pleasing herself. Cass then asked Amy to talk dirty to her. The thought of that caused Amy to squeeze her legs together as she came all over the bed again. Cass hadn't reach there yet so Amy whispered dirty thing in Cass's ear as she nibbled on her ear and neck. Cass soon reached her goal. Neither said another word as the two both drifted off to sleep.

Around 12:30 Ty made it home. He notice Cass's car was still there. He took his boots off at the bottom of the stairs. He didn't hear any noises coming from the loft, so he was as quiet as he could be. He found Amy and Cass both, butt naked on the bed. Amy was in the fetish position, while Cass was on her belly and her legs were spread wide enough for Ty to get a good look at her pussy and asshole. Ty's manhood was already hard as he came up the stairs but seeing these two made his balls ache, so to speak.

Not wanting to wake either of the two, Ty went into the bathroom, to get undressed. He decided to sleep on the couch, even though he so wanted to feel Amy's mouth on his manhood and to feel the inside of Cass's pussy. He was just to exhausted from the surgery. He fell right to sleep, as soon as his head hits the pillow.

Amy wakes up around 6 to use the bathroom. Cass is sleeping next to her looking like, she is dreaming with that slight grin she has. Amy then noticed Ty was sleeping on the couch. After she emptied her bladder Amy walked over to give her husband a kiss. As she stood over him she could tell his dick was hard. She quietly moved the coffee table out of her way. Amy then got down on her knees and gently pulled Ty's dick out, free of his boxers. As she held it up, she sat back, to admired it. She ran her tongue over her lips to wet them up, before she put it in her mouth.

Ty thought he was in a dream. He slowly moved his hips up and down as he felt the wetness all over his dick. Hid head turned back and forth slowly as he kept saying "Yes" ever so softly. As most men do when having a dream like that , Ty reached down to feel his hard dick. Much to his surprise he wasn't dreaming, it was Amy who was giving him so much pleasure.

Just then they heard Cass, "Shit, I have to be at work in 45 minutes." Cass jumped out of bed to find her cloths. She did, but before she got dressed she came over to Amy and Ty. She put her cloths on Ty chair. "Please don't let me stop you," she said, as she spread her legs she started rubbing her clit.

Amy obliged her, by going back to sucking on Ty's dick. Ty fixed his eyes on Cass's actions. It didn't take her long to have two fingers in her pussy working faster and faster. Amy could hear Cass's moans. She took her mouth off Ty's dick. She then turned, pulled Cass's hand away from her pussy and buried her face into Cass's pussy. Amy was still stroking Ty's dick as Cass came all over Amy's face. This cause Ty to shoot come. Cass leaned down to give Amy a kiss as she asked Amy if she could have a taste of Ty's come. Amy smiled. Cass then started to lick the head of Ty's dick. She licked some but not all as she wanted to leave some for Amy. Cass did however licked up some and kept it on the tip of her tongue, as she offered it to Amy, who quickly sucked it off her tongue.

Cass then quickly got dressed, kissed them both, then left.

Ty was still hard. He picked up his hot wife and placed her on the bed. Ty could see the wet spots on the sheets and asked Amy if she had fun. "Yes it was nice, but it still wasn't nowhere as good as you."

Amy then rolled on top of Ty. It seemed Ty's manhood knew right where to go as it slide ever so smoothly into Amy's wet love box.

To be continued


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Amy and Ty were still sleeping when Lou made her way up the stairs. " I hope you two are decent?" She yelled up, but as usual didn't wait, for a response.

Ty was laying on his side having a hot dream, about him and Amy swimming nude on some island. Lou had reached the top of the stairs just as Ty rolled over. Needless to say his manhood was hard. When Lou noticed his erection, she gasped. She also realized they were both still sleeping. She decides to backup and look at Ty as Cass did with Amy. Lou slid her hand down into her pants. She was getting wet and she knew it. As she looked again Amy was sitting up in the bed. Lou quickly walked down a few stairs and again gave notice that she was coming up.

"Hold up a minute!" Amy called back. "We aren't decent yet." Amy was getting the blanket off the floor and throwing it over Ty as Lou came up.

"Sorry for interrupting you two, but just wanted to let you know, that instead of having a big dinner tonight , we are having a barbecue at around 3 this afternoon."

Ty looks over at Lou, "Morning Lou, what are you going to barbecue?" He asked.

Lou didn't look right at Ty. She was having a very hard time thinking of anything, but that hard-on, he had under that blanket. "I'll have...I mean we... We're having big ah,ah,ah big brats and burgers", she said as she rushed down the stairs.

Amy and Ty looked at one another, with a _what was that all about_ type look.

Amy asked Ty if he wanted to take a shower with her and he was up in ready to go, in more ways than one. The each loved to lather the other one up. As Amy lathered Ty's erection she chuckled. She looked up into Ty's piercing green eyes. "I bet I know what Lou's problem was? I bet she walked right up before she said anything, she saw this hard dick of yours and it took her breath away." Amy told him as she gave it a squeeze.

Ty smiled back at his hot wife. "Maybe so. I hope I didn't embarrass her to much."

Over a cup of coffee, Amy told Ty about Cass wanting some, riding lessons. She says Caleb is always to busy. "So if it's okay with you Ty, I'm going to start tomorrow?"

Ty got a puzzled look, as he asked Amy, "Why do you need, my permission?"

Amy reached over to place her hand on Ty's forearm. "I know, I really don't need your permission Ty. It's just that last night I don't understand why you didn't get into bed with Cass and I and literally fuck the heck out of us. We both want you in us. So this morning, I thought maybe you had second thoughts about the threesome. Did you Ty? Do you regret letting Cass come over?" Amy asked him as she was, almost in tears.

Ty got up and picked Amy up, and walked to their bed. He lays her down and gets next to her. "Ames believe me, when I tell you the thought of you and Cass, getting each other off is a major turn on. Last night it was a ruff surgery. I was tired. Seeing the two of you butt naked on this bed well I almost shot my load right then. I was just exhausted and to be honest Amy I don't think I want to go through with the threesome. Caleb was my best man. I don't know how he would react, if he ever found out. Now Amy listen to me, I don't mind one bit, you and Cass helping one another out, when its needed. I know you love me and I do believe that Cass, loves Caleb. I don't want to hurt my friendship with Caleb is all. I do have a couple of questions for you if you don't mind?"

Amy leaned in to give Ty, a long wet kiss. "Ask away."

Ty smiled at her. "Did you enjoy yourself?"

"Yes." She replied softly.

"Do you want to do it again?"

Amy look at her man. "Only if you are good with it Ty. I will not do it unless you know about it and approve. Cass and I talked about this last night. She agreed. Any thing else?" Amy asked

"Yes. Will you go on a date with me tonight, after the barbecue?"

With a big smile Amy wrapped her arms around Ty and gave him a kiss that took his breath away.

…..

After the movie, Amy wanted a chocolate milkshake, so they walked to Maggie's. When they walked in, Cass was sitting at the counter waiting for her dinner. "Hi Cass how was your day?" Ty asked.

"Well hello you two. My day was okay." Cass said then smiled big as she said, " I was a few minutes late but that seemed to be okay with at least one of my bosses." She replied.

Ty and Amy both chuckled, at her response.

"By the way, the dog you and Scott, worked on last night, is doing real good. He sure is a cutie. Who is the owner? I want to call them to let them know how he was doing."

"Don't know Cass, the guy who hit him brought him in. He had no tags on him. It shouldn't be to hard to find the owner. There aren't to many people in the Hudson area that own a Scottie. We'll do our usual search and if no one clams him, we will put him up for adoption."

"I want to be the first on that list." Cass told him.

"Cass, do you still want those riding lesson?" Ty asked her.

Cass looked at the smiling Amy, "Why, yes I do Ty."

"Do you have any riding boots?" Amy asked.

" No, I'm not the cowgirl type or should I say, I wasn't the cowgirl type until I feel in love with Caleb. Are boots that important?"

"Yes they are. I wear a size 7 and have some extra pair if you want to borrow some."

"That will work. I'll see you at 11. Is that okay?" They both agreed as Cass left.

…..

Amy was sitting at the table with Ty, as he ate breakfast. Ty had the feeling Amy wanted to

say something but she didn't. "Okay Amy, what is it you want to ask?"

"You sure do know me, don't you?"

"Yes, but you know me just as well , so speak up before I leave."

"Well I got to thinking. You said you don't mind us helping one another out when needed. Well the night before last I know was special but, what happens when one of us wants the other to meet their need but the other doesn't?"

"That is something the two of you need to figure out. Are you telling me this, because you think you two might do something today?"

"No Ty. After the past couple of nights, I need time to recover." Amy told him, as she got up to get him more coffee. "Besides Ty this is Sunday and everyone is here. I wouldn't want someone walking in on her and I. If we do do it again here, we will have to be more discreet about it. Don't you think?"

"Yes I do and I'm sure you two will do what's right."

Cass came and watched Amy as she finished up with a clients horse. When she had put Cleo up in her stall, Amy took Cass up to the loft, for her to try on a pair of Amy's boots. Cass followed Amy to her closet and as Amy bent over to pick up the boots Cass couldn't help herself as she put her hand on Amy's ass. Amy didn't move but stuck it out as she gave it a little wiggle. Cass then gave it at quick smack. Amy stood and turned to face Cass. "You behave yourself." Amy whispered to her.

Cass took Amy's advise and sat down to try on the boots. They were too big even with thicker socks. Amy could tell that Cass was a little frustrated. "It's okay Cass. I can show you, how to do other things, that are just as important as riding the horse."

"Oh it's not the boots Amy. Caleb called me this morning. I was hoping he had call, to tell me he was heading home, but he's not. He just call, to tell me he won another buckle."

"I'm sorry to hear that Cass. When is he coming home?"

"A month. I'm not sure I can do what out a dick in my puss of that much longer. I was hoping Ty would help the other night."

"I tell you what Cass, why don't we go for a walk and talk?"

"Okay" Cass replied. She got worried, that Ty was upset with her or Amy, for what happened the other night.

When they were away from the barn Cass had to ask, "Is Ty mad to me for the other night? Why didn't he wake us up when he got home? Didn't you tell me he want to do a threesome?"

Amy reached out and put her hand on Cass's arm. "First off, Ty is in no way, upset with what happened the other night. He said that he was exhausted after that surgery and to your last question Ty had second thoughts. He is afraid that, if Caleb ever heard about a threesome between us, that it would ruin his friendship with Caleb. He doesn't want to do that. Ty said, that he doesn't mind if you and I have to help one another out, at times. He trust us to be careful and discreet."

"Are you sure Ty doesn't mind us getting together now and then?"

"Yes I'm sure Cass. Now once you learn to ride, I can tell you from years of experience, that you won't get as horny as you have been getting. I'll show you when we get back to the barn. I promise. You don't work tomorrow do you?"

"No why? What are you thinking?" Cass asked

"Why don't we go into Calgary and get you some western cloths and boots. Those jeans you have on now aren't for riding."

"Okay, but you have to go to a store that I want."

"What are you talking about? Where are you talking about?"

"Have you ever been to a Victoria Secrets?"

Amy had to think for a minute, if she wanted to let a secret out that no one even Ty didn't know about. "I went to a couple of Lingerie Shops while I was in Paris." Is all Amy would say.

"So do we have a deal?" Cass asked

"Sure." Amy replied with a smile.

When they came back to the barn Cass noticed the time. I let my phone at home. Caleb is going to call me again, in about an hour. I be here about 9 to pick you up for our shopping trip." Cass gave Amy a hug and left.

When Ty came home, Amy told him about the shopping trip, she and Cass had planned for tomorrow. Ty thought it was a great idea. "It there anything you want me to get just for you," Amy asked as she ran her tongue up the side of Ty's neck, before she started sucking gently, on his earlobe.

Ty loved, the way Amy, did that. He took all he could, before he pulled his ear out, of her sucking mouth. He quickly turn and replaced his earlobe with his tongue, which Amy, readily excepted. The two worked each other to the point they had to stop and catch their breath if they wanted to continue.

As Amy caught her breath, she reminded Ty he hadn't answered her question yet.

To be continued


	9. Chapter 9

A/N please forgive me for taking soooooo long in writing another chapter. It has been hard to get back into a rhythm…. life has just gotten in the way

Chapter 9

Ty, pulls Amy into his arms. His hot piercing green eyes, looked into her inviting blue eyes, as he whispers, "Do they sell anything that's…. eatable?"

Amy pulls back from Ty's arms, she then pushes him on to the bed. Ty lands on his back and quickly leans up to see Amy, staring at him. She starts to unsnap her shirt one snap at a time. "So, are you saying, I don't feed you enough? Because if that's it,…... then I'll have dinner ready for you, …...in just a couple more minutes." Amy told him softly as she continued to slowly undress herself as Ty eyes stayed fixed on her.

When she was finally naked as a jaybird, Ty knew, by the hunger in her eyes, he was in for a treat. "Get your head up on your pillow." Amy ordered him. Ty did as she said. Amy walked over to their dresser and pulled out two nylon stockings. Ty put his arms out to his side as Amy tied them to the bed post.

When she had Ty's hands just the way she wanted, _easy to get free,_ she then removes everything, from Ty's waist on down. Needles to say Ty's manhood was stiff as a board. Amy stands and straddles Ty. She starts by putting one finger in her mouth and sucking on it, getting it as wet as she could. With her other hand, she opens herself up so Ty had a birds eye view of just how wet she was and what she was preparing him for dinner. She slides her wet finger…...slowly into her love box. Ty is getting impatient, he starts to squirm. Amy is watching him as he keeps running his tongue over his lips. "You want to see if it's ready" Amy whispers to him.

"YES…..YES…. YES. You are driving me crazy her Amy. My dick is throbbing for you."

"Well…. we can't have that now can we…. Maybe I'll just stop this for now and let you calm down." Amy then starts to back away. Ty immediately asks her to stop. "Why do you want me to stop?" She whispers.

"I'm hungry…..why else" he told her. Hearing that Amy lowers herself on to Ty's face. I hope your hungry. In no time….. Ty's face was as wet as she was. Ty knew just how she like to be eaten. He had a lot of practice before they were married. Amy couldn't hold back any longer. She pulls Ty's face into her love box, as she starts to speed up her rocking back and firth. Ty knows she getting close. He frees his hands and starts rubbing her hard nipples between his thumb and forefinger. This takes Amy over the ledge. "Yessssssssssss Ty, Yessssssss.

Amy falls backward moaning. When she catches her breath she whispers,"My god Ty, you sure know how to make me come." She feels Ty moving. "I'm glad you like it. It's my turn now." he tell her as he lays next to her.

"What are you going to do to me?" Amy replies as turns to face her man. "First off, I have a question?"

"Whats that?" she asks as she grabs her hard manhood. "Do you want me to play with this or suck it? Amy ask then starts to suck on Ty's earlobe. Ty moans but pulls away. "What I want to know is do you want me to feed you or….. come all over your face."

"My face please" was her reply.

"Good, now just laid there. I want to straddle your face now." That put a big smile on Amy's face as she thought Ty was going to have her suck him off. Ty had other plains. He put four finger on Amy's lips, then tells her to wet them off him. Amy open her mouth as wide as she can letting Ty's fingers in. She runs her tongue all over them . Ty gently pulls them out and warps them around his manhood, stroking it as she watches. He them moves up at little bit more and tells Amy to suck on his balls. She quickly put one in her mouth and gently starts to suck.

Ty looking down at those hot blue eyes see Amy watching him stroke himself. "Do you like watching me Amy." Amy releases Ty's ball. "Yes Ty I do…... I've never seen you do that before. Now who driving who crazy. Amy said smiling. I need to suck on the other one now. Please don't take to long Ty…..I want to feel that hot come on my face. Then you can feed me it with your finger." Amy then went back to her task at hand. She was loving his shaved balls. She has sucked on Ty balls before but not since she shaved him. _I have to do this more often_ she thought to herself.

This was something Ty had wanted to do for a long time. He wanted Amy to watch him. "Ames I've wanted to do this for a long time. Just like you had to relieve yourself while I was at that conference I to have to relieve myself because I miss you so much." Amy is sucking a little harder as Ty is telling her this. The picture of this is causing her to squirm a little. Amy again releases Ty' ball. " Feed me TY…..please feed me...please…... I want your come." Amy talking to him like this causes him to stroke it faster and faster. Amy got out another please. When Ty shot his load. Amy smiled as it hit her in the forehead , cheek and her lips.

Ty collapsed next to Amy. She gave him a moment to catch his breath.. He was taking longer than she wanted. 'Don't forget you have to feed me." Ty rolls over on top of Amy. She spreads her legs to accommodate him. Ty's manhood is still rock hard. Ty slowly enters Amy still wet pussy. " I haven't forgotten to feed you…..I'm going to do it different this time….He knows he has Amy guessing….. Ty is slowly working himself in and out of Amy pussy. Looking at his lover he tells her, "I'm going to feed you with my ….tongue." He then starts licking the come off Amy's face. This has Amy getting wetter and wetter as Ty licks her face. When Ty offers her his tongue and she see his come on it she open her mouth as wide as she came to let it in and immediately starts sucking it off. She can't believe how excited this is making her. Ty goes back to lick more off while Amy grabs Ty's tight ass pulling him in as far as she can. Ty feeds her a total of 5 times. On the last feed Ty keeps his tongue in their as long as he can.

Amy looks up at Ty. "I hope you plain on feeding my pussy now after that Dr. Borden…... You have me so dam wet thinking about you playing with yourself and feeding me the way you did. I know if you start sucking on my nipples I'll be getting the bed wetter than it already is . Ty knew what she was going to say and half way through he was headed for a nipple. Amy bucked as he sucked. She whispered in his ear, Fuck me….. fuck me… ohhhhhhhhhhh yesssss Ty,…. Yesssssssssssssss come with meeeeeee. Ty did as he was told.

To be continued…


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

They both laid there with their eyes closed…... their bodies tingling. The afterglow they each felt, took away any stress they may have had. Ty was just going to ask Amy if she was going to answer his question when…... he heard Amy's stomach growling. "I guess….. I didn't feed you enough" Ty tells her and starts to get up. "Don't you dare think that…..you just fed me the best meal I could ever dream of." Amy then pulls Ty down of another wet and long kiss. When their came up for air she chuckled as she said, "I am hungry though."

Ty got up and heads to the kitchen to see what, leftovers are in the frig. "We got some leftover roast beef and 3 leftover baked potatoes. We can cutup the potatoes and what roast beef there is and make hash out of it. What do you think Ames?" Ty half closes the frig door to see Amy sitting up on the bed with a big smile. "What you smiling about….. horsey girl?

"Oh nothing…..I'm just enjoying the scenery is all and to answer your first question…...that hash sounds really good…...If you cut every thing up I'll do the cooking "... Amy tells him.

"Not a problem…...I'll get started. As Ty gets the food out Amy goes into the bathroom to grab her bathrobe. As she is putting it on Ty walks over " No you don't… the only thing you will be wearing is this apron.." Ty tells her as he hands it to her.

She looks up at him as she bites her bottom lip and is trying her best to get control of her mind so she doesn't get too….. physically excited again. "So what you are saying is….. that I have to cook with my ass sticking out."

"Yes…...you are correct….I will be sitting here…. watching."

"Oh you will….will you…...only if you stay naked."

"Not a problem…...that was my plan," he replied smiling.

When the food was cooked Amy took off the apron. Ty turned off all the lights as Amy lite the candles. When they had finished Ty asked Amy if she was ever going to answer his question. She looked at him with a puzzled look then she walks over to him and sits on his lap facing him. "I really don't know love if they do sell anything ,edible." She then gives him a long wet kiss.

"Your BEAUTIFUL you know that."

"You make me feel Beautiful Ty." Amy tells him as she lays her head on his shoulder. She's thinking of sucking on Ty's earlobe again but Ty grabs her with both hands as he lifts her so he can get up.

"Lets look up Victoria Secrets on the internet and see if they sell anything, edible."

Amy picks up her laptop and brings it to the kitchen table. As she types in Victoria Secrets, Ty is washing the last of the dishes. "Hon, it doesn't look like they do sell anything that edible but what if I get a hot sexy nightie for you."

Ty wipes his hands off and places the towel back on the counter. He then walks over and stands next to his wife. Amy feeling his presence turns her head to find Ty's manhood inches from her mouth. _OH MY …._ she thinks and starts to open her mouth but Ty catches on what she is about to do. He quickly lifts her head so he can look into her hot blue eyes. " Ames…..I didn't walk over here so you could do that. I want to look and see what kind of nighties they have"…...Ty then leans down offering her a wet kiss along with his tongue to play with. She excepted with no hesitation.

The site of Ty walking around butt naked, the knowing he was starring at her ass as she cooked, seeing him do the dishes with his butt starring at her , his dick just inches from her mouth and now him letting her suck on his tongue was making Amy hot allover again.

When Ty pulled away Amy stood straight up looking right into Ty's eyes. She gently started to rub his manhood. Ty smiles. "Ames it's almost 11 and we both need to get up at 6. Can we do this tomorrow night" he whisper in her ear. Amy knew he was right but acted sad. "I need to shower you want to join me?" Ty asks. "Yes I'll be there in just a minute. You go ahead, I want to look at there Lingerie for a minute." As she looks another idea pops in her head. She found what she was looking for. _Cass is going to love th_ _at_ _,_ she thought.

As Ty made the coffee, Amy couldn't stop yawning. "Didn't you sleep well enough last night Ames?" She looks up at him, her hand over her mouth as she yawned again. She then walked over to him and gave him a big hug. As she did she told him "I got a good sleep…..my situation is…. I have a hot husband that likes to get me all hot and bothered …...then he loves to do his best to wear me out….I did have a dream though and I need to tell you Ty cause…...it's making me wet."

"Are you going to keep it to yourself, Ames, or do I get to get it out of you tonight" he asked smiling. Amy was teasing him and he was taking the bate. " I was just dreaming that we had this rule….. that whenever we entered the loft we had to strip. The fact that you were walking around here last night naked ….must if been what triggered my dream"…..Amy looks into Ty green eyes they both wanted each other.

"Amy ...you awake yet?" they heard Jack yell out. That cause them to laugh."Yes Grandpa…. I'll be down in a minute.

Ty leans down to give her a kiss. "You have fun today with Cass." He starts to turn away but stops. Ty then whisper "if you need to help her out…. you do it" Ty then stepped back looking right at Amy and says "Okay". Amy nods her head yes and as she heads for the stairs turn and tell him "I love you Ty Borden"

After her chores were done she hooked up her laptop to the printer in the office. A smile came to her as she found a place in Calgary that sold what she wanted. She had just folded the printout up and placed it in her purse when her grandfather came in. "So you and Cass are going shopping in Calgary….that should be fun."

"Yeah, she needs some western cloths and a good pair of riding boots….you know Grandpa I was thinking this morning about a door for the loft. I know at first we didn't really think much about it, then we had a hard time trying to figure out if it should be at the bottom or the top or even the middle. Anyway Grandpa, I have a new idea and just want you to think about it. Come over here and I'll explain." As the two are at the bottom of the stairs Amy tells him about her idea.

"I think a pocket door is a great idea Amy. I say we put it at the landing as you head up to the loft. It will be out of the way and will help out with the noise we have to listen to every now and then" Jack told her chuckling. Amy slaps him on the shoulder "Grandpa" Just then they hear a car pull up. Amy gives her grandpa a kiss on the cheek and say "See ya later."

As the two were driving off Cass noticed Amy's big smile. "What got you so smiley this early in the morning. Are you that happy to go shopping with me." Cass asked in a joking way.

Amy leaned over and placed her hand on Cass upper thigh. She rubbed it gently. " I love the thought of doing this with you" Amy softly told her. "As a matter of fact…. if you behave yourself I might even have a surprise…. or two for you..it will all depend." Cass hearing this turns her head to see Amy biting her bottom lip and looking naughty. "Amy you need to stop that or I'll pull this car right over and I won't be responsible for all the naughty things I'll do to you." That said they both started laughing .

"Sorry for that Cass….I was smiling because of what Grandpa told me just as you drove up…..Amy chuckled….then explained….you know the keep out and don't enter signs…..well I told Grandpa about this idea I had this morning about putting in a pocket door. He thought it was a great idea and that it would help keep the noise down that was coming from the loft." They both laughed.

"So tell me Amy do you and Ty make a lot of noise" Cass asked knowing full well they did. "Yes we do and last night was no exception." Amy was thinking about Ty feeding her. She leaned back in her seat closed her eyes and pictured him walking around their place naked.

Cass noticed Amy lean back in her seat and wanted to get more details but they we in traffic now so it had to wait, which was making her get wet. At the first stop light she came to, Cass started to ask Amy for more details concerning last night but Amy spoke up first. "Do you have any toys?" Amy asked in a casual way….Cass was speechless….. _were did that come from?….._..she thought. "I had one once but that was a long time ago." The light changed and the man behind her honked his horn to get her mind back to what was at hand, driving.

It didn't take them long to get to the western shop Amy thought would have what Cass needed. She parked away from the other cars, wanting to have a chat with Amy first. Amy of course saw this and as soon as Cass has shut the car off Amy slid over placed her hand back on Cass's upper thigh and smiles at her. "I'll explain everything to you Cass I promise…..but lets get our shopping done first…..Please"….Amy asked.

Cass pulls Amy in close, she can feel Amy's warm breath. "I will….. but I want to suck on your tongue first," Cass whispered. Amy didn't hesitate since she wanted to kiss Cass the moment she got into the car.

A few hours later they both sat, tired from all the shopping. Cass looked over at Ames, "Why didn't you come in with me as I was trying on those thongs?"

"You know why…...don't you?"

"Well I think I do…...we probably would have been arrested for having sex in a public place." Having said that they both broke out laughing.

Cass leaned over and gave Amy a kiss. "Can you tell me why you wanted to know if I had a toy?" Cass whispered. Amy then whispers "I will …...but first I want you to let me suck on your tongue."

As the kiss continued, Cass worked her hand under Amy blouse and tank top to play with Amy's hard nipples. Amy was moaning as Cass pinched her nipple between her fingers. Her breathing was getting heavy, she wanted more but pulled away.

"Cass….. we need to want until….. we get to your place." Amy said panting. Cass still had her hand on Amy's nipple. "I let you suck on my tongue ….so if you want me to stop ... _she rubs the nipple a little harder_ …...you need to answer my question."

"If I tell you now it will ruin one of my surprises….I'll share one of the with you….Ty said I could help you out if you needed it" Cass just smiled as she pinched Amy's nipple even harder. "Nice try but I already knew that." With each pinch, Amy was getting wetter, her breathing faster, her desire to bury her face into Cass's love box got stronger. Amy tried to pull Cass's hand away. "You tell me Amy or …."

"Okay ..Okay…...just stop…..your getting my pussy so wet by playing with my nipple." Cass removed her hand. Amy reached for her purse that was on the floor and took out the printout from this morning, handing it to Cass.

After seeing the reaction Cass had when she realized what she was looking at. Amy wish she has taken a picture. "OH MY GOD" ….is this what I think it is." Amy nodded her head…. Yes. "Where is it ….I want to see it." Amy leaned into Cass to give her a long wet kiss.

When Amy felt Cass relax somewhat during the kiss she came up for air. Cass was just about to say something so Amy went in for another kiss. This time she went ever further she placed her hand on Cass's crotch. It was Cass's turn to moan. She spread her leg so Amy had more room to play. When Amy felt Cass's body soften, she pulled away. Amy puts her lips inches away from Cass and softly whispers "If we don't stop this now…. we will be arrested."

A/N have a few things that are going to take up a lot of my time in the next few weeks...will do my best to get another chapter then

to be continued


End file.
